<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Friends by penumbra (perihadion)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390816">Old Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/penumbra'>penumbra (perihadion)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Microfic, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:56:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/penumbra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois meets a friend for a drink at Milliway's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Pond &amp; Lois Lane &amp; River Song, Amy Pond &amp; River Song, Lois Lane &amp; River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lois dumped her handbag on the marble bar top with a sigh. "Sorry I'm late," she said to the curly-haired woman sitting there. "I had a long day at work and you know this place isn't always that easy to get to."</p><p>"That's all right," River said, "I had a nice conversation with a man from the 89th Century. He had some very interesting suggestions for me."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll bet he did," Lois said, taking a seat at the bar. "Barkeep!"</p><p>The bartender — a tall, slim young girl with fiery red hair — sidled up to them. "Yes?"</p><p>"I'll have a beer," Lois said, taking her purse out.</p><p>The bartender raised a sceptical eyebrow, and crossed her arms. "You come all the way to the end of the universe, and you're asking for a beer?" she said, with a lilting Scottish accent.</p><p>"Hey!" Lois said, defensive, "I'm spending the evening with River Song." She glanced at River, who was smiling, and then back at the bartender. "I'm pacing myself."</p><p>"All right," the bartender said, unconvinced.</p><p>"Amy, dear," River said, as Amy poured Lois's drink out into a glass, "how do you keep a job with an attitude like that?"</p><p>Amy smiled, "You know I had some very good credentials," she said, with a wink in Lois's direction.</p><p>"Oh, you two know each other?" Lois asked.</p><p>"Amy used to travel with the Doctor," River said. "Now she works here at Milliways."</p><p>"Service with sarcasm," Amy said. "It makes a nice change from all the running."</p><p>"Well, I'm Lois Lane," Lois said, stretching her hand out over the bar.</p><p>Amy took it, and shrugged. "We've met," she said.</p><p>"We have?" Lois said.</p><p>Amy grinned, "We will have."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>